


Epsilon Xi Omega

by tetsunohana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Biting, Cock Warming, Drunk Sex, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsunohana/pseuds/tetsunohana
Summary: Sehun can't wait to become a part of the best frat on campus.





	Epsilon Xi Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about how fraternities work and many aspects of Greek life were adapted to fit the story.

There are only two ways to earn a bid from Epsilon Xi Omega, the hottest and most popular frat on campus. The first is to become one of the top eight finishers in the fraternity’s annual scavenger hunt, a university-wide night of organized mayhem infamous throughout the entire city. The second is to fuck all of the brothers in a single family lineage, typically six or seven guys.

 

Jongin chooses the first option; he’s always found it easy to do things others would find embarrassing, and he’s the more daring of the two. Sehun chooses the second option; plain and simple, he knows he’s well-endowed, in many areas.

 

Jongin finishes first in the scavenger hunt, right in front of his childhood friend Lee Taemin. He emerges with two new piercings, a long scar down his right side longer than both of Sehun’s hands splayed out as wide as they’ll go, and a tattoo of a moustache on his left index finger. In all, it’s a pretty tame year. Jongin is disappointed; Sehun is strangely relieved.

 

The “informal” bid process for Sehun begins the next night. He already knows which family lineage he’s going for, the one headed up by fraternity president Kim Minseok, super senior extraordinaire and Sehun’s orientation leader. It’s a difficult lineage to tackle since it also has Kim Joonmyeon, pledgemaster, and Do Kyungsoo, scariest person Sehun has ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on, but Sehun thinks he can handle it.

 

He starts with the easiest brother, Byun Baekhyun, that junior that’s been making moves at him during the entirety of rush week. All it takes is waiting until Baekhyun’s eyes are on him at the party that night, invitingly stretching so that his shirt rides up over his belly button, and walking upstairs to one of the secluded lounges on the third floor.

 

He only waits three minutes before Baekhyun opens the door, grin wide and beer slopping over his hand as he walks. Sehun’s always had a bit of a crush on him, although more than half the school does. Baekhyun is always the center of attention at any party, drawing followers like moths going to meet their deaths inside a flame. He’s also insanely hot; slender build, striking eyes that are often not their natural shade of brown, wicked smirk, fluffy bubblegum pink hair, multiple piercings on both ears, and a lip ring he has a habit of tugging on when he’s thinking.

 

“Took you long enough,” Sehun teases as Baekhyun sets his cup down and closes the door behind him.

 

“I should say the same to you,” Baekhyun slurs, his breath warm on Sehun’s face. “You’ve been showing off your ass the entire week.”

 

“Got a problem with it?” Sehun asks as he closes the distance between their lips, his fingers hooking themselves through the belt loops on Baekhyun’s jeans to slot their hips together.

 

“No,” Baekhyun laughs, and Sehun takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

Baekhyun tastes like beer, but he smells like his shampoo, and Sehun inhales deeply as they make out, slowly backing away from the door and towards the couch. Sehun tugs on Baekhyun’s lip ring with his teeth, eliciting little moans and cries of pleasure as Baekhyun pushes him backwards. When Sehun’s calves hit the couch, he lets himself fall backwards onto the cushions, pulling Baekhyun down on top of him.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun swears as Sehun slides a hand up his mesh shirt to tweak one of his nipples.

 

Sehun responds by taking the hardened nub in between two of his fingers and rolling, teasing soft noises from Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun is rutting down onto Sehun ever so slightly, and Sehun rolls his hips upward in response as he works Baekhyun’s jeans off his hips. Baekhyun’s hands are on his chest and stomach, sliding downwards into Sehun’s pants and underwear.

 

By the time both of them have gotten their pants off, Sehun is completely hard and panting. He rolls over onto his stomach and grabs blindly under the couch until he finds the condoms and lube.

 

Baekhyun laughs. “You even know where those are?”

 

“I’m practically a brother, aren’t I?” Sehun asks as he shoves them into Baekhyun’s hand, lifting himself onto his knees so his ass goes up in the air.

 

“Practically,” Baekhyun says, and leans down to grab the soft flesh of Sehun’s ass with his teeth, giving it a playful nip. “Fuck, I’ve always wanted to do that.”

 

Sehun makes a strange strangled noise. He kind of wants Baekhyun to do that again. He’s about to ask him to when he hears the sound of a cap being popped open, Baekhyun pouring a bit of lube onto his fingers. He decides getting fucked sooner is more important.

 

Sehun moans when he feels Baekhyun’s finger circling his rim. Baekhyun presses kisses into the ridges of Sehun’s spine as he pushes his finger inside, fast enough that Sehun feels tears coming to the corners of his eyes.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun swears again, and Sehun feels him peeling apart his ass cheeks with his free hand, feels the cool air on his entrance as Baekhyun slowly slides in the second finger. “Does that feel good?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun answers breathily. “You can add a third one.”

 

Sehun can practically feel the smirk on Baekhyun’s face. “Eager, aren’t you?”

 

Sehun only clenches slowly around the fingers in his ass. He’s rewarded with a loud moan and a third finger with a scissoring movement. His head is in his arms, face pressed to the leather as Baekhyun fucks his ass with his fingers.

 

Finally Sehun hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened, and not a moment later he feels something blunt nudging at his entrance. Baekhyun slides inside slowly, letting Sehun adjust every few seconds.

 

As far as all the dicks Sehun’s had up his ass go, Baekhyun is average-sized, maybe even on the smaller side, but he makes up for it with skill, slamming into Sehun’s ass at a pace that doesn’t let Sehun catch his breath.

 

“You feel good,” Baekhyun gasps as he leans forward over Sehun’s back, his hands braced on the couch underneath Sehun’s stomach.

 

Sehun only grunts in response, reaching down to touch himself. Baekhyun slaps his hand away and flips him over, lifting Sehun’s legs up above his shoulders so far that Sehun is wincing. The new pace Baekhyun sets is slower, but he begins to jerk Sehun off, and Sehun can see the sweat on his neck and chest as he fucks Sehun.

 

“I’m--” Sehun gasps, and Baekhyun leans down to kiss him, his hand quickening in pace until Sehun is emptying into his fist.

 

Baekhyun lets Sehun’s cock fall from his hand but he’s still kissing him, his hips working towards his own release. He comes with a moan, after which he refuses to pull out until Sehun starts to whine.

 

…

 

By the time they stumble out of the lounge, the party has mostly wound down. Baekhyun gives him an affectionate slap on the ass before heading upstairs to his own room, calling loudly for Chanyeol, his best friend. Sehun walks back downstairs to where the drinks are, doing an impressive job of concealing the slight limp in his step.

 

Downstairs, Jongin is lounging on the couch near the window with a beer in his hand and Taemin in his lap, hand running up and down the other boy’s back. Sehun wrinkles his nose and heads to the kitchen to get himself another drink. As he’s taking a sip of the punch one of the seniors walks in. He reeks of weed.

 

“Hey, Yixing,” Sehun greets as he watches the older boy rummage in the fridge. Zhang Yixing, like all of the EXO brothers, is also insanely attractive, with a stylish undercut, a deep dimple, a body Sehun would kill to have (or touch), and a tattoo sleeve on his right arm slowly creeping up to his neck, tribal patterns intertwined with gorgeous blooming flowers and barbed wire and swirling vines, all standing out brilliantly against his fair skin.

 

“Sehun, isn’t it?” Yixing asks, a faint smile on his face. “How’ve you been?”

 

Sehun shrugs. “The party’s almost over, but it was fun while it lasted.”

 

Yixing laughs. “The party’s nowhere near over, Sehun. Come upstairs to my room with me.”

 

He grabs Sehun’s wrist with one hand, a bottle of wine dangling from the other, and drags Sehun upstairs.

 

His room is dimly lit, full of smoke, and pulsating with soft multicolored lights. Sehun can vaguely make out several figures on the floor, in various stages of passing out.

 

“Want a hit?” Yixing asks as he settles onto a pile of cushions near the window. He offers Sehun the mouthpiece of the hookah next to the cushions.

 

Classy. Sehun accepts it and takes a long drag, letting the smoke burn his lungs, before handing the mouthpiece back to Yixing. The senior has an affectionate grin on his lips as he takes a swallow from the wine bottle.

 

“You’re so cute, Sehun. Come lie down over here with me.”

 

Sehun crawls over happily, letting Yixing wrap an arm around his shoulders and hug him to his side, the cool wine bottle resting against Sehun’s side. The other brothers are talking softly in the vibey lighting. Everything seems so much calmer here, with the soft music playing in the background, bass cranked up enough that it vibrates in Sehun’s chest, and the warmth of Yixing’s chest against Sehun’s back.

 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Yixing drawls after he takes another swallow from the wine bottle.

 

Sehun makes grabby hands at the bottle and Yixing hands it to him, his hand slipping up Sehun’s shirt as Sehun takes a long drink from the bottle before setting it back down on the ground. He moans lowly as Yixing finds a nipple and rolls it between his fingers, his other hand pushing down against Sehun’s crotch.

 

“Yixing, I--” Sehun begins before breaking off.

 

“What?” Yixing asks amusedly as he begins kissing alongside Sehun’s jaw, sighing happily. “You’re too cute. Are you even real?”

 

“That feels good,” Sehun pants as Yixing wiggles his hand into Sehun’s tight jeans, practically jerking him off.

 

Yixing’s lips find their way to Sehun’s mouth and the older boy rolls on top of Sehun, hands supporting himself against the floor as they make out slowly, filthily. Sehun’s hands make their way to Yixing’s chest, feeling the toned muscle there. The senior is breathing heavily, and his chest expands deliciously with every breath he draws in. Sehun can’t believe that they’re practically fucking in a room with who knows how many other people still inside. He’s not even that high--not from one hit, and he just wants Yixing to flip him over and fuck him against the ground.

 

“Yixing,” he whines almost desperately, rutting up against the older boy’s thigh, trapped in between Sehun’s legs.

 

Yixing shushes him with more kisses. “Let’s take it slow, Sehun.”

 

Sehun whines but he can’t protest when Yixing’s palm is on the soft skin at the bottom of his tummy, leaving warm handprints that feel so fucking good Sehun can’t explain why. Yixing keeps making these utterly satisfied noises as his fingers explore Sehun’s torso, like he keeps discovering some new treasure amongst the smooth lines of muscle. And Sehun can’t keep his hands off Yixing either, his hands kneading Yixing’s ass so that the older boy moans against his lips.

 

Sehun doesn’t know how long they make out like that, exploring each other’s bodies like they have all the time in the world. It feels shockingly fast when Yixing finally helps Sehun wiggle out of his jeans, shimmying his own sweatpants down his hips to pull his dick out. Yixing leans back and Sehun whines at the loss of lips against his own. Yixing laughs, looking so glorious kneeling above Sehun with a smirk on his face, his lips kiss-swollen and his neck flushed red, his dick in one hand as he rummages in his back pocket for something -- Sehun prays to God that it’s a condom and lube.

 

His prayers are answered when Yixing produces a packet of lube and flips Sehun over, the blankets underneath them a perfect cushion for Sehun to rut against as he waits for Yixing to slide the condom on.

 

“You don’t need to prepare me too much,” Sehun says when he feels Yixing’s slick finger against his entrance.

 

Yixing snorts as his finger slides in easily. “Don’t tell me fucking Byun Baekhyun got to you first.”

 

“How did you know?” Sehun asks breathily as he feels a second finger.

 

“He loves biting things,” Yixing answers with a laugh, finger pressing against the bite mark on Sehun’s ass. Sehun almost forgot about that. He blushes at the thought of this being a common occurrence amongst the brothers, passing around fuck buddies so often that they can recognize whose sloppy seconds they’re getting.

 

Another finger slips inside easily and teases against Sehun’s prostate, making him whine impatiently. Baekhyun had cleaned him out earlier, but there’s still probably at least a bit of lube left in there. Sehun likes the thought of that.

 

“Yixing,” he pleads.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Sehun,” Yixing murmurs fondly as he determinedly ignores Sehun and continues fingering him slowly. Sehun is so fucking hard that he thinks he could come from Yixing just sliding inside. Scratch that, he might be able to come if he keeps rutting against this blanket fast enough--

 

Yixing places a hand on the small of his back and pushes down with surprising force. “None of that bullshit,” he chides with a  _ tsk _ .

 

He  _ finally _ pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock, steadying himself with the hand still pressed into Sehun’s back. Sehun can feel it nudging at his hole and he’s fucking drooling, so eager for it that he wants to push back and just--

 

Yixing slides forward slowly, constant pressure against Sehun’s back. When he finally bottoms out Sehun moans so loud he’s surprised the others in the room don’t say anything. Speaking of the others--

 

Yixing moves ever so slowly, finally letting up the pressure on Sehun’s back and propping him up on his knees so he can move back against Yixing’s thrusts. The pace he sets is slow but it feels ever so good, so good that Sehun is babbling incoherently against his fist as Yixing kisses his back and fucks him so slow he could cry. The pressure builds and builds until he’s right on the edge, apt to fall over at any moment.

 

When he finally comes he does so with a muffled cry against the blanket because he falls face forward onto it, Yixing chuckling behind him. It takes a few more thrusts for Yixing to finish inside of the condom, pulling out almost immediately.

 

“That was so good, Sehun,” he murmurs into Sehun’s ear, placing a kiss on his neck that makes Sehun shiver.

 

Moments later Sehun feels something warm and soft on his ass--Yixing cleaning him off and pulling his underwear back on. He helps Sehun kick the jeans the rest of the way off and after that Sehun is fast asleep, not even wondering what happened to the other people in the room.

 

…

 

Sehun wakes up with a pounding headache and feeling like his back doesn’t belong to him anymore.

 

_ Yixing _ , he tries to call out but all that comes out is, “Unngh.”

 

There’s sunlight and Sehun shields his eyes from its blinding rays, turning over with a huge amount of effort.

 

“Oh, I think he’s awake,” he hears from the other side of the room. He doesn’t recognize the voice, but a few moments later someone’s shoving a bottle of water into one hand and a breakfast burrito into the other. He blinks blearily at his savior as he takes a huge drink of water, emptying the bottle in one go.

 

“Are you okay, man?” his savior asks. “I’m Jongdae.”

 

Interesting. Kim Jongdae is the one member of Minseok’s family lineage that Sehun has never seen in person before, and he certainly doesn’t disappoint. Jongdae has sparkling, clear eyes and a delicate facial structure. Sehun would be tempted to call him pretty, if it weren’t for the mischievous curl in his lips, the gauges hanging in his ears, and the strange gaze he has fixed on Sehun, as if he’s a new toy for Jongdae to play with. 

 

“I love you, Jongdae,” Sehun declares as he takes a huge bite of the breakfast burrito, crumpling the water bottle in his other hand.

 

Jongdae laughs and rumples Sehun’s hair with his hand, taking the crumpled water bottle and tossing it into the trash. “I’ll go tell Yixing that you’re awake. Yell if you need help walking to the bathroom.”

 

Sehun nods happily and polishes off the rest of the breakfast burrito before lying back on the blanket, breath wheezing in and out of him as he struggles to find a comfortable position. Fuck, he really does need to piss, but he can’t exactly get up right now. He tries to yell for Jongdae but it comes out as a barely above a whisper instead. He wonders where his phone is, and if Jongin tried to call him last night after the party ended.

 

Jongdae finally reenters the room with Yixing in tow. The senior looks amazing with his hair freshly washed and a towel slung low over his hips. There’s a few drops of water on his abs that Sehun would love to lick off, if he could stand. Or kneel.

 

“Finally up, beautiful?” Yixing asks as he cocks his head to the side.

 

Sehun nods and whispers, “Bathroom.”

 

Yixing laughs. “Jongdae, can you help him? I have to be at work in half an hour.” He squats down and gives Sehun a fond kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to see that you’re doing okay, though.”

 

He turns to the dresser against the wall to pick out some clothes, and Jongdae extends Sehun a hand, helping pull him to a standing position. The older boy is surprisingly strong for his size. Sehun sways for a moment when he’s on his feet but by then he’s gained enough momentum that he feels good to walk to the bathroom. He holds Jongdae’s shoulder the whole time though--it’s a nice shoulder.

 

“I haven’t seen you around much this week,” Sehun comments as they struggle down the hallway, tripping over discarded cups and the occasional abandoned piece of underwear.

 

“I had a really long internship this summer,” Jongdae sighs in response. “I was pretty disappointed; the scavenger hunt is definitely a highlight of every year.”

 

Sehun nods in agreement. “It was insane.”

 

They reach the bathroom and Sehun expects the other boy to leave but Jongdae just stands leaning against the doorframe, continuing the conversation like it’s nothing.

 

“I remember my year we had to swim across the river naked,” Jongdae says.

 

“Holy shit,” Sehun says. “Did you make it?”

 

Jongdae laughs. “Yeah. Barely. I almost turned back and went back the other way because I got confused midway, but Baekhyun helped me. We met during rush week and hit it off really well.”

 

Sehun nods. “That’s when Chanyeol pledged too, right?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol are practically inseparable, as far as Sehun can tell.

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae responds. “But Chanyeol didn’t swim. He got a bid the other way.”

 

He grins at Sehun knowingly, and Sehun flushes, biting his lip. He’s actually surprised by that piece of information; he always assumed Chanyeol had gotten a bid the way the majority of the brothers did.

 

“Aren’t you going to piss, by the way?” Jongdae asks finally, stepping forward into Sehun’s personal space.

 

Sehun smirks. “Why? Do you want to see my dick that bad?”

 

“Maybe,” Jongdae responds with a smile. He reaches a hand out towards Sehun and presses down hard on his abdomen, right over Sehun’s bladder, and Sehun moans because the pressure there was already just short of unbearable. Now he understands why Jongdae and Yixing are roommates--neither of them seem to care much about personal boundaries. “Does that feel weird?”

 

Sehun nods, unsure of where this is going. Jongdae just hums in appreciation and continues massaging the smooth skin on Sehun’s abdomen, watching as Sehun grimaces and chokes back moans.

 

“If you’re going to piss do it,” Jongdae murmurs as he pushes down even harder, enough that Sehun is gasping for air.

 

He barely has time to pull out his dick and aim it at the toilet before he’s pissing, a warm golden stream that feels so fucking good he moans again. Jongdae rubs him through the whole thing, and Sehun is strangely satisfied at the end.

 

“Your dick is really nice,” Jongdae says matter-of-factly; he steps forward when he says this so Sehun can feel his erection against his leg. “Do you want help showering too?”

 

That sounds like a proposition to Sehun and he nods eagerly. Jongdae locks the door behind them and turns on the water. When he starts stripping, Sehun follows suit, looking up after pulling off his underwear to see Jongdae in his full naked glory.

 

“Shit,” he swears, because Jongdae has nipple rings, and they look fantastic. Combined with his sharply chiseled features and lean muscle, it looks like something straight out of a porno.

 

Jongdae laughs and nudges Sehun into the shower.

 

“You must be tired, you poor thing,” he coos when they settle in together under the spray. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Sehun closes his eyes and lets himself get shampooed and soaped up; it feels amazing to get pampered like this. Then he feels Jongdae’s hand on his dick and he yelps in surprise because Jongdae is squeezing it slightly.

 

“Want me to suck you off?” Jongdae asks, petting Sehun’s dick fondly so it hardens at a frankly alarming rate.

 

Sehun nods furiously, and Jongdae hands him the shampoo. “Do me while I blow you, okay?”

 

Sehun tries to concentrate on lathering up, he really does, but he’s a bit preoccupied with watching the way Jongdae’s lips stretch around his cock, the way his hands reach to touch what he can’t fit in his mouth until he’s sunk all the way to the hilt. Jongdae lets out a satisfied moan when he’s sucked Sehun all the way down, and Sehun feels it in the pit of his stomach. He buries his shampoo-covered hands into Jongdae’s hair, which is dark and slightly curly. He massages the shampoo in for a few moments, eliciting more moans from Jongdae.

 

Jongdae finally pulls off with a pop, licking his lips like a cat. “You can fuck my face if you want. Can I fuck you after?”

 

Sehun nods furiously and reaches for Jongdae’s head again, but the other boy is already sliding back onto Sehun’s dick, his fingers sinking into the flesh on Sehun’s ass and kneading. Sehun can feel the bite mark Baekhyun left yesterday.

 

Sehun vaguely wonders how often Jongdae does this because he seems like a pro, letting his mouth become slack as Sehun thrusts in and out shallowly, letting the velvety softness of Jongdae’s mouth envelop his dick, the tip hitting occasionally against the back of Jongdae’s throat. Sehun’s hands maintain a firm grip on the back of Jongdae’s head, the shampoo slowly washing out. Sehun can’t tell if Jongdae is crying or drooling or maybe both but there’s definitely something that’s not water streaming down his face as Sehun chases his climax.

 

He pulls out when he feels close and lets Jongdae finish him off with his hands, his release swirling down the drain along with the rest of the shampoo suds from Jongdae’s hair. He’s breathing heavily and he reaches out to brace himself against the side of the shower.

 

“Fuck,” he says. “That was amazing.”

 

Jongdae smiles smugly and hands Sehun the soap. “Now it’s time to do the soap.”

 

Sehun practically salivates because that means giving attention to those glorious nipple rings on Jongdae’s chest. He squirts a generous amount of soap on his hands and reaches out for Jongdae, the other boy looping his arms around Sehun’s waist so they can make out while Sehun soaps up Jongdae’s chest and back. Jongdae makes the most delicious noises when Sehun pulls at the nipple rings, cute little round silver ones that Sehun can just barely squeeze the tip of his pinky finger through. Jongdae whines when he does, his arms going slack around Sehun and his breath coming in pants. Sehun can feel himself getting hard again.

 

Sehun soaps over the rest of Jongdae, feeling the solid muscle underneath his fingers. Jongdae’s ass isn’t much to speak of, but Sehun loves his arms, the thick biceps flexing underneath his touch. Jongdae feels rock hard against his thigh, and Sehun can’t wait to feel that inside of him. He wants to touch those nipple rings for just a little bit longer though. He reaches out to tug at them, leaning back so he can see the flush on Jongdae’s neck spreading further up his face--

 

Jongdae swats his hand away. “If you keep doing that I won’t get to fuck you.”

 

Sehun sighs. He does want to get fucked right now.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to stretch him out, using a bottle of lube stashed conveniently in the corner of the shower. Sehun hums appreciatively as Jongdae stretches him thoroughly.

 

“Alright, turn around,” Jongdae orders at last, and Sehun turns around, bracing his arms against the shower wall as Jongdae struggles to slip on a condom, also stashed conveniently in the corner, and slicks himself up.

 

“You take such good care of me, Jongdae,” Sehun says appreciatively as he feels Jongdae getting lined up.

 

Jongdae laughs. “It’s because you deserve it, you cutie.”

 

He leans down to press a kiss into the small of Sehun’s back before pushing the rest of the way in. Sehun’s legs tremble as he feels Jongdae bottom out, the sound of skin slapping against skin magnified by the fact that they’re both drenched in water.

 

Jongdae is rougher than the other two, but Sehun likes it. He grabs Sehun’s hair and pulls his head back so that water drips into his eyes and his hands scrabble for support against the wall. His grip is tight against Sehun’s hips; Sehun can’t wait to press his fingers into the bruises later.

 

“I’m close,” Jongdae warns. “Touch yourself.”

 

Sehun obeys eagerly, grabbing his dick so he can jerk himself off. He wants to silently apologize to it for the beating it’s been going through, but Jongdae’s thrusts are getting faster and harder and Sehun doesn’t have time for the lengthy apology he has in mind.

 

Jongdae sinks his teeth into Sehun’s shoulder when he comes, making Sehun cry out and empty into his own fist. That’s when his knees finally give out, and he’s narrowly saved from hitting his head against the tile floor by Jongdae’s arms holding him up.

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jongdae groans as he helps Sehun clean his hole out and wash the rest of the soap off his body.

 

Sehun smiles sleepily; he kind of wants a nap, maybe on Jongdae’s oh-so-solid chest.

 

…

 

The house is eerily quiet in the light of day; no bass thumping the skeleton of the building, no muffled sounds of fucking, no laughing and screaming. Sehun likes it though, because that’s when he can really talk to the brothers, really feel what it’s like to belong to EXO.

 

He spends a good few hours lying on the couch in one of the lounges with some of the brothers, wearing Chanyeol’s borrowed clothing because they were the closest in size. Sehun has gotten his wish of dozing against Jongdae’s chest, the junior’s fingers playing with his bleached blonde hair. And they just talk, about everything Sehun has always been slightly curious about. Jongdae tells him about all-nighters pulled with the brothers before big exams, about knowing that he can count on always having a shoulder to cry on or an ear to scream into, about texting the group chat when he’s looking for a dick to sit on.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon jet skiing with the rest of the frat and by the time they make it back to the house, it’s dark and Sehun is drained, but utterly satisfied. It’s one of the few nights of rush week with no parties, but it’s kind of relaxing. The house has been getting really gross anyway, so it’s nice to have a day to begin cleaning up the mess.

 

Sehun knocks on the door of the room that Chanyeol and Baekhyun share, planning on returning Chanyeol’s clothes because he stopped by his dorm room and got a change of clothes and a shower before heading here. He’ll probably join the foosball game downstairs when he’s done; he promised Jongin that he’d help him beat the strongest foosball team in the frat, Yixing and Jongdae.

 

“Come in!”

 

Sehun pushes open the door and sees Baekhyun bent over his desk, arms braced against the edges as Chanyeol fucks into him from behind.

 

“I can come back later,” Sehun says hurriedly, almost dropping Chanyeol’s clothes in his surprise.

 

“No, what’s up?” Chanyeol asks, out of breath, and Baekhyun curses at him although Sehun can tell that he’s half laughing.

 

“I just came to return your clothes because I got clean ones. I can stick them in the washer,” he says too quickly, reaching for the handle of the door.

 

“You don’t want to join?” Baekhyun pants, and Sehun gulps because he might be able to handle this in the darkness of night, but now, when the lights are on and he was talking to the pair just an hour ago about Pokemon, he really doesn’t think his brain can handle this.

 

“I--I--” Sehun stutters, and Baekhyun laughs again before the air is knocked out of him by a particularly hard thrust. Sehun can feel his dick beginning to take interest, and his hand slowly falls from the door, his mouth going dry.

 

“I think you broke him, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun’s laughter is wheezing and muffled as he lays his head against the desk.

 

Sehun watches as Baekhyun’s fists clench and his muscles tense, and he gasps out, “Fuck, I’m close.”

 

Chanyeol’s thrusts slow down and Baekhyun whines loudly.

 

“Fuck you,” he spits out, forehead thunking on the desk.

 

“Last chance,” Chanyeol says to Sehun, and Sehun briefly thinks  _ Fuck it _ before dropping Chanyeol’s clothes on the ground and walking towards the desk, shutting the door behind him.

 

He can feel himself straining against the zipper of his pants as Chanyeol pulls him close for a kiss.

 

Tall and muscular, Chanyeol is bigger than most of the EXO brothers. He’s basically every girl’s dream guy, with a classically handsome face, fingers calloused from years of guitar playing, and a boisterous sense of humor. Well, maybe not every girl’s dream, what with the bright red hair and the tribal tattoos sprawled over his chest. It doesn’t help that he’s best friends with Baekhyun, the school’s most notorious flirt. The pair draw eyes wherever they go; Sehun suspects it’s partially the unexpected combination of bright firetruck red and pastel pink.

 

His kisses are surprisingly gentle, and Sehun gains the confidence to surge forward for more, letting his erection rub against Chanyeol’s leg. He’s harder than he would have expected.

 

“Take your pants off,” Chanyeol whispers against his lips, and Sehun obliges eagerly, sliding them off with Chanyeol’s help.

 

Baekhyun keeps up a steady stream of curses as Chanyeol gives Sehun a few slow strokes with his hand, his cock half out of Baekhyun as Sehun sucks greedily on his mouth.

 

“Pull out, you asshole,” Baekhyun finally demands. “Sehun might as well fuck me at this point.”

 

Sehun’s breath hitches in his throat, and Chanyeol doesn’t miss it.

 

“Would you like that, Sehun?” he asks. Seeing Sehun’s nod, he continues, “Lube and condoms should be on the dresser.”

 

Sehun goes to grab them and as he’s struggling to rip open the condom packet he watches Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They look really good together. He wonders what their relationship really is, if they really are just best friends or if they have something more.

 

“Sorry, bro,” Chanyeol coos as he places kisses up and down Baekhyun’s back, reaching underneath him to tweak a nipple.

 

Baekhyun rolls his hips backwards even as he whines for Chanyeol to pull out because he’s a useless piece of shit.

 

Sehun finally rolls the condom on and pours some lube onto his hand, stroking himself slowly as he waits for them to notice him.

 

It’s Baekhyun that does, reaching backwards and shoving Chanyeol’s chest until he pulls out and makes room for Sehun to line up. Sehun doesn’t miss the peek at Chanyeol’s cock that he gets; it’s thick and Sehun suddenly wonders if he’s the most well-endowed EXO brother.

 

“Okay?” Sehun asks as he nudges at Baekhyun’s entrance with the tip of his cock.

 

“Definitely okay,” Baekhyun says, a moan spilling from his lips as Sehun slides in. It’s so easy; Chanyeol is definitely thicker than he is.

 

He’s just picking up a rhythm when he feels a cool finger probing at his asshole.

 

“What’s going on?” he demands breathlessly.

 

“You can’t expect me to just watch, can you?” Chanyeol replies defensively, pushing the finger inside. Sehun doesn’t stop with the thrusts and it feels kind of weird to have Chanyeol’s finger inside like that and moving with him, but he flies with it. It doesn’t feel bad.

 

Chanyeol wastes no time adding the second and third fingers. His fingers are long and feel really nice inside of Sehun as they stretch and probe. He’s not as skilled as Yixing, but his fingers are longer and reach his prostate easily, causing Sehun to muffle his moans into Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to reach between his chest and the desk and start to jerk himself off.

 

Sehun can tell Baekhyun is close by the way his back is arching and the quicker movements of his hips. When Baekhyun finally comes onto the desk, his hand sandwiched between his cock and the desk, Sehun stills and leans forward, squishing Baekhyun even more, and lets his eyes close for a second. It feels nice to be in between two such attractive warm bodies and to feel Chanyeol still fingering him.

 

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks after a few moments and Sehun grunts something that sounds like affirmation back.

 

Sehun tries to pull out and move somewhere else, but Baekhyun puts a hand on his thigh and murmurs, “It’s good like this.”

 

Fuck, that’s really hot, but Sehun also feels like he’s some kind of novel sex toy Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to try out together. Wait a minute, that’s also really hot.

 

“Holy fuck,” Sehun gasps when Chanyeol nudges inside. “How--”

 

“You can do it,” Chanyeol says encouragingly. “You’re doing so well.”

 

Sehun feels tears pricking at his eyes as Chanyeol slides the rest of the way inside, stretching him in the most delicious ways possible. Sehun doesn’t know if Chanyeol is the most well-endowed EXO brother, but he’s certainly the biggest Sehun’s ever had.

 

“Pretty cool, right?” Baekhyun asks amusedly from underneath Sehun as he blows air out from his cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” he responds after a second.

 

Chanyeol gives him a bit more time, enough to flex around his girth a few times and moan at the feeling of fullness each time, before starting to fuck him. He goes slow; Sehun figures he doesn’t need to go particularly fast to make it good anyway. He can feel himself approaching orgasm rapidly, and Chanyeol seems like he’s getting there as well. He’s braced on the edge of the desk, one hand holding one of Baekhyun’s hands and the other holding one of Sehun’s hands.

 

“Fuck, harder,” Sehun pants as he feels himself so close yet so far. He begins to get a little impatient even as Chanyeol’s thrusts start to go deeper; he works his hips forwards and back, and Baekhyun whines at the overstimulation as Sehun fucks further into him.

 

Chanyeol comes with a groan, kissing up Sehun’s neck, and Sehun follows soon after, his heart thundering in his chest as he listens to the heavy breathing in the room.

 

“Holy shit,” he swears, still out of breath. “That was amazing.”

 

They both laugh.

 

It takes a while for them to slowly disentangle themselves and clean themselves off. Sehun has a feeling they might go for round two, with or without him, so he doesn’t worry about showering. They lie down on Chanyeol’s queen size bed together and Sehun lets his eyes drift shut for a few moments.

 

“So Chanyeol,” he says quietly, feeling like he might fall asleep at any moment. “Was your dick part of the reason you got your bid?”

 

“More like the whole reason,” Chanyeol laughs, almost smug.

 

Baekhyun laughs too. “Everyone was weirdly obsessed with it after Jongdae saw it at a party and started spreading rumors everywhere. Plus Chanyeol is kind of a scaredy cat so he wasn’t super into the scavenger hunt.”

 

Sehun nods to himself. “Did you two know each other before college?”

 

“We were best friends in high school,” Chanyeol answers.

 

“And did you sleep together then too?” Sehun asks.

 

“Since junior year in high school we did,” Baekhyun says in a weirdly proud tone.

 

“It’s cool that you’re still so close,” Sehun yawns, and lets himself doze for just a few moments.

 

…

 

Sehun probably sleeps for fifteen minutes before he can’t anymore. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. After a few moments of listening to Baekhyun and Chanyeol make out noisily on the other side of the bed, Sehun gets up as quietly as possible and pulls his underwear back on, only bothering to grab his shirt and pants before heading out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. He pulls the rest of his clothes back on as he heads downstairs.

 

The house is pretty quiet; everyone must be busy or sleeping. It looks like the foosball game is over, and Jongin is nowhere in sight even though they walked here together. Sehun doesn’t particularly want to make the trek back to his dorm to sleep, especially when his whole body is still thrumming with that well-fucked feeling, so he heads down into the basement.

 

The basement is where the frat stores a lot of its history: photos of all of the past members, trophies from various competitions, pictures from philanthropy events. It’s off limits during parties, and few people venture there during the course of a normal day, so it’s quite clean and peaceful, and doesn’t smell like sex or drugs.

 

When Sehun opens the door into the basement, he’s surprised to find the light on and someone sitting on the couch near the TV, tapping away at his laptop.

 

“Hey,” the brother nods when Sehun enters cautiously, and Sehun sees that it’s Kyungsoo. “You’re Sehun, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, sitting down on the couch next to Kyungsoo. “What are you doing down here?”

 

Sehun thinks his so-called irrational fear of Kyungsoo is at least somewhat justified. Although the sophomore is shorter than Sehun, he’s definitely more intimidating, with his dark red hair usually slicked back over the close shaved sides, an off-center lip piercing, and tattoos covering his hands and wrists. Plus, he’s usually glaring at someone or something, kind of like now.

 

Kyungsoo taps out a few more things on his laptop and then shuts it with a firm snap. “I was just finishing up a print.”

 

He gets up and climbs over the back of the couch to a dark corner Sehun’s never really noticed before. Kyungsoo turns on the bare lightbulb in the corner and starts fiddling with a machine sitting on the desk.

 

“Oh, a 3D printer?” Sehun asks. “I didn’t know the frat had one.”

 

“One of the brothers built it for fun a few years ago and didn’t feel like taking it with him after he graduated,” Kyungsoo says by way of explanation. “Have you seen the tool closet?”

 

Sehun shakes his head.

 

“It’s near the back door. It’s pretty cool, has lots of power tools and a couple of drones I think. Wait, no, I think we moved those to the party closet. Anyway, what brings you down here?”

 

He stands up from the machine and it starts whirring to life, lights flashing on the small display.

 

“Oh, I was just looking for a place to sleep,” Sehun explains. “Didn’t feel like walking back to campus.”

 

“Well you’ve certainly found one of the best napping spots in the house,” Kyungsoo grins. Weird. Sehun doesn’t find it that scary anymore.

 

Kyungsoo flops back down on the couch, moving his laptop to the ground, and Sehun gets up to watch the printer work, the nozzle moving back and forth smoothly as white filament extrudes from its tip.

 

“This is so cool,” Sehun says. “Are you a materials science student?”

 

“Product design,” Kyungsoo replies. “What about you?”

 

“I’m doing computer science. Gotta pay the bills somehow,” Sehun says as he sits back down on the couch, watching Kyungsoo’s face. He figures the derision must be in his voice because Kyungsoo doesn’t laugh it off like Sehun was expecting.

 

“I got you,” Kyungsoo says. “Not saying this is true for you, but my family never had too much money growing up. I always felt like I had to get the highest paying job possible.”

 

Sehun sighs. “That’s kind of how it is for me. I’ve always felt like I have to make it up to my parents somehow. I just haven’t been the kind of son they wanted, in any way.”

 

Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, my older brother has always been a super perfect son. You know, good grades, lots of friends, captain of the soccer team, only ever got as far as hugging his high school girlfriend.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and Sehun thinks he understands. He’s suddenly really tired, so he stretches out next to Kyungsoo on the couch. Kyungsoo doesn’t move away and lets their bodies knock together.

 

“You know, nobody owes their parents like that,” Kyungsoo says finally. “You don’t owe them because of your grades, or who you hang out with, or bullshit like that.”

 

Sehun hums in agreement and turns on his side, letting Kyungsoo become the big spoon. “I’m tired.”

 

“Go to sleep,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and he’s just so warm and comfortable that Sehun closes his eyes and drifts off easily.

 

When he wakes up the lights are off and the room is dim but Kyungsoo is still curled up on the couch behind him, so someone else must have come inside to turn the lights off. The couch is definitely too small for two full grown men lying side by side, but when Sehun is squished into the back and feeling like he’s nothing but the other part of Kyungsoo’s body, it’s just perfect. One of Kyungsoo’s arms is wrapped around his waist and he feels really warm and happy. He closes his eyes and dozes for a few minutes more.

 

The next time he’s woken by Kyungsoo’s morning wood against his ass. Sehun shifts curiously, feeling it. It’s a lot bigger than he expected; it feels nice against his crack. Also Kyungsoo’s fabric softener smells nice and he’s generally very good to cuddle with. Sehun is completely content to stay like this, occasionally grinding backwards.

 

Eventually Kyungsoo notices and yawns, “Are you horny?”

 

“Very,” Sehun admits, shifting his hips again. “But I like this position a lot right now. Don’t move.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kyungsoo says softly, and Sehun expects him to go back to sleep except he feels soft kisses on the back of his neck and Kyungsoo’s hand reaching for his crotch.

 

They stay like that for a while, Kyungsoo stroking him languidly through his pants and Sehun grinding backwards every so often, Kyungsoo’s lips plush and soft against the back of his neck.

 

“What number am I?” Kyungsoo asks in between kisses.

 

“Five,” Sehun answers with a sigh.

 

Kyungsoo hums his acknowledgement and continues kissing Sehun’s neck.

 

“Do you guys keep track or something?” Sehun teases, angling his head so he can look at Kyungsoo.

 

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo replies. “It’s nice to know how many bad decisions we are away from getting stuck with another pledge.”

 

Sehun laughs. “You guys make it too easy.”

 

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo says before resuming his kissing, and Sehun doesn’t get enough time to think about what that means before he feels Kyungsoo sliding his pants off. “Can I fuck you?”

 

“Please,” Sehun obliges, and lifts his hips to help Kyungsoo get the pants around his knees. “Should I move?”

 

Kyungsoo places a steadying hand on his waist. “You stay right where you are.”

 

Sehun hears Kyungsoo shimmying down his own pants and then his cock is against the bare skin of Sehun’s ass.

 

“Feels good,” Sehun hums as Kyungsoo rubs it between the cheeks, smearing the precum there.

 

“You feel good too,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

 

Before long, Sehun feels a lube-coated finger probing against his entrance. Where did Kyungsoo get that from? He doesn’t want to ask too many questions, not when Kyungsoo is tugging on the sensitive rim with the pad of his finger and sliding inside slowly.

 

Kyungsoo murmurs sweet praises into Sehun’s neck as he stretches him the rest of the way, and Sehun can feel himself leaking against the back of the couch. He feels so warm and satisfied, that is, until the fingers move away and Sehun clenches around nothing, letting out an involuntary whine.

 

“I’m going to put it in now,” Kyungsoo warns softly against Sehun’s skin.

 

“Are you wearing a condom?” Sehun asks, not sure if he actually cares.

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replies. “Got it from the stash in my shoe.”

 

“Gross,” Sehun laughs, and Kyungsoo slides in easily. One of his arms loops over Sehun’s waist again and goes to stroke him off slowly, his hips undulating against Sehun’s. His other arm is pillowed under Sehun’s head.

 

Sehun rolls his own hips back against Kyungsoo and he moans his appreciation loudly. Sehun brings a hand down over Kyungsoo’s and strokes what Kyungsoo can’t reach slowly. He loves how much bigger his own hand is.

 

It’s a bit weird to fuck like this, so leisurely and peaceful. Sehun’s slightly out of breath, but not more than he would be if climbing a particularly steep hill. He turns to kiss Kyungsoo on the mouth and wrinkles his nose at their morning breath colliding. Kyungsoo laughs at that. The kisses are sweet and slow, thoughtful. Sehun loves this, because even though the angle might not be great, he can feel every inch of Kyungsoo sliding in and out, can feel the plushness of his thighs and the hardness of his chest.

 

They’ve been at it a while before Sehun feels himself beginning to get close, gasping against Kyungsoo’s lips as the orgasm washes over him suddenly. It’s weird, the sense of relief combined with a sense of bone-deep exhaustion at being on edge for so long. It makes him feel tired but also really satisfied. Kyungsoo’s hips still against his and his lips pull away.

 

“What?” Sehun whines, wondering if he did something wrong.

 

“Just want you to keep my cock warm for me for a little,” Kyungsoo says, his hand brushing over Sehun’s sweat-damp hair. “Will you?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Sehun says, because he feels really comfortably full now, and if Kyungsoo doesn’t want to move he sure as hell isn’t going to make him.

 

“So you’re friends with Jongin,” Kyungsoo says as they lie there, letting their breathing return to normal.

 

Sehun coughs. “Why are you bringing him up now?”

 

“Just making conversation,” Kyungsoo replies with a laugh. “Since that’s all I know about you besides you have a great ass and are really cute.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Really?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “I guess I know a few other things about you. But I don’t want to talk about school stuff. How long have you two known each other?”

 

“We were neighbors since fourth grade, and best friends since middle school,” Sehun says. “And we both wanted to be in the city for school, so it ended up being perfect.”

 

“How long have you guys known that you wanted to pledge?” Kyungsoo asks. “Jongin seemed like a pro during the scavenger hunt.”

 

“That’s just Jongin.” Sehun clenches his ass to see how it feels. It feels nice, and it gives him a little moan from Kyungsoo. “He’s really good at doing that kind of crazy stuff without thinking twice, but I’ve always been a little shyer than him. That’s probably why he and Taemin hit it off so well--Taemin’s just like him.”

 

Sehun wonders if he shouldn’t have said that, wonders if it came off sounding needy, but Kyungsoo’s kissing his neck again and he’s a bit distracted.

 

“But to answer your question, we both knew since we came to visit during admitted students weekend. Jongin stayed here with Joonmyeon and we both spent all of our time here.”

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo says. “I didn’t know until I was balls deep in Jongdae’s mouth during a rush week party.”

 

Sehun laughs. “But you still did the scavenger hunt.”

 

“All of my friends were doing it. It seemed like fun. I didn’t really expect to actually make the top eight.”

 

“What pushed you into the top eight?”

 

“You know that big sign on the BTS house with their letters on it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I figured out how to make it say EXO, and it took them a week to change it back because the person that wired it in the first place already graduated.”

 

“Shit, that’s awesome.”

 

Kyungsoo grins, and they fall into a comfortable silence.

 

“It’s eleven according to that wall clock, do you want to wrap up?” Kyungsoo asks after a few minutes.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Can I come on you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kyungsoo slides out and crawls up so he’s straddling Sehun’s hips, Sehun staring up into his face from his back. Sehun pulls his shirt up past the nipples and touches them as he watches, even though he’s not really up for round two. Kyungsoo slides the condom off and tosses it on the ground before touching himself, his eyes going to half-mast. He looks great like that, biting on his lip as he jacks off quickly. It doesn’t take long, and he groans as he comes in stripes on Sehun’s chest. Some of it gets on his shirt.

 

“I don’t think I have any clean shirts left,” Sehun says in a dead voice, which makes Kyungsoo smirk.

 

“Go borrow one from Chanyeol or something.”

 

Sehun blows out a big breath. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo lies down on Sehun’s chest, getting some of the come on himself.

 

“Do you have feelings for Jongin?” he asks, and Sehun feels himself going red.

 

“Why do you bring him up at these kinds of moments?” he yells.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Do you? You always get those puppy eyes when you look at him. Or is it just your normal face?”

 

Sehun sighs. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

 

“Have you ever screwed around with each other before?”

 

There’s an awkward memory. “Once, when we were fifteen. We both decided we were better as friends and never tried again. I guess I kind of regret that. Especially after this week.” 

 

“You’re a lot more physically affectionate with each other, though,” Kyungsoo points out.

 

“We’ve always been like that. I don’t think it really means anything.” He pauses. “Do all of the brothers screw around with each other?”

 

“Not all, but you’d be surprised at how many,” Kyungsoo says. “That’s how Joonmyeon and I started going out.”

 

Sehun splutters. “What?”

 

“We have an open relationship. Besides, I think we would both make exceptions for EXO, especially such a cute kid like you.” He gives Sehun a kiss on the nose and smirks at him afterwards as Sehun’s face reddens again.

 

Kyungsoo looks up suddenly and gets an excited grin on his face. “Sweet, the print is done!”

 

He leaps up and goes to the printer, switching on the light bulb. Sehun watches as he scrapes the parts off the print bed. He breaks one off of the filament connecting them and drops it in Sehun’s palm.

 

“It’s EXO’s logo,” Sehun says. “That’s so cute.”

 

“Don’t say that now. These things are the bane of every pledge’s existence. The brothers try to steal them from you for the two months until you get initiated. Three strikes and you’re out.”

 

Sehun gulps and clenches his fist around it.

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Hey, you’re not a pledge yet, and I printed these for Joonmyeon, so let me give it to him.”

 

Sehun reluctantly hands back the little piece of plastic, already plotting how he’s going to hide his.

 

...

 

Dinner tonight is a barbeque on the beach, and Sehun’s waiting in the lounge on the first floor with Jongin. There are a few girls he doesn’t know flirting with them, but there are always girls he doesn’t know in the house, and Sehun can’t help flirting when he has nothing to risk.

 

“All right fuckers,” Yixing’s voice comes from the stairs where he’s coming down from, “van’s outside.”

 

He’s brandishing a set of keys and Jongdae is trailing behind him with a brand new hickey on his neck. When Jongdae approaches Sehun he gives him a peck on the mouth and says, “Good morning, cutie.”

 

Sehun doesn’t know what to be surprised at anymore; it’s kind of his perpetual state here anyway. He gets up with a laugh and feels Jongin thread their fingers together with surprise. They’re usually pretty touchy, but they don’t usually hold hands. He glances over at his best friend but Jongin looks the same as usual, completely serene and still smirking lazily at something one of the girls said.

 

Jongdae goes to catch up with Yixing and snatches the keys out of his hand. “You’re not driving.”

 

Yixing’s eyes do look suspiciously red. He protests half-heartedly, sticking a hand in Jongdae’s back pocket as they head outside.

 

The van is too small for the fourteen people they need to fit inside, so Jongin sits on Sehun’s lap and one of the girls sits on Yixing’s lap. Her name is Soojung, she’s almost frustratingly pretty, and she looks absolutely starstruck as Yixing casually rests a hand on her thigh.

 

Jongdae drives way too fast the whole way and takes every turn with minimal braking, meaning that everyone is shoved against each other the whole ride. Jongin laughs and hooks his legs around Sehun’s, his thighs clenching when the van rounds every turn so that Sehun is shifting uncomfortably in his pants by the time they get to the beach.

 

The other vans are already there, and some people are swimming or poking at the bonfire while others are grilling or eating. There’s Chanyeol’s familiar mop of red hair bobbing in the ocean, the bright pink of Baekhyun’s hair swimming circles around him. Sehun spots Joonmyeon grilling up some burgers while he chats with Kyungsoo. Sehun hasn’t seen him all week, probably because the senior is so busy with the other million activities he belongs to.

 

With his soft-looking chocolate brown hair and kind face, he’s definitely the most approachable brother of EXO. He’s notably missing the crazy colored hair, piercings, and tattoos of his brothers, but Sehun knows that someone can’t become EXO’s pledgemaster without having a few tricks up his sleeves. Jongin has already told Sehun a few things, like how the only reason the scavenger hunt hasn’t been shut down is because of Joonmyeon’s connections at the university and in the city. He hasn’t missed the way the room seems to quiet when Joonmyeon enters, even though he’s as close with his brothers as anyone. He scares Sehun in the same way Kyungsoo does; Sehun gets the feeling that both of them know way more than they let on, that they’re both privy to a secret world Sehun knows nothing about.

 

“Let’s get something to eat,” Jongin suggests, his hand warm in Sehun’s.

 

“Sehun,” Joonmyeon greets with a smile when they walk up to the grill, “it’s been a while.”

 

Sehun nods sheepishly. “Yeah, I haven’t seen you around the house that much.”

 

“He’s been around,” Jongin teases. “You’ve just been too busy with other people.”

 

Sehun swats him on the shoulder and says to Joonmyeon, “I’ll take two please.”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

After they get their food they head over to watch the impromptu volleyball game.

 

“I’ve never been this happy before,” Jongin admits as he watches the others yelling and laughing.

 

Sehun leans back on his forearms. “Me neither. I’ve never fit in so well. I’ve never felt like, like…”

 

“I think I know what you mean,” Jongin says with a smile, and Sehun smiles back. Jongin has always known him so well.

 

Baekhyun has gotten out of the water and is drying off next to them, his eyes sparkling as he talks to a girl with dyed blonde hair and a pretty pink smile. Sehun recognizes her as Taeyeon, the nuclear engineering grad student he’s seen around the house a few times. He’s never seen Baekhyun look so starry-eyed, and he’s even more surprised when Chanyeol comes running out of the water soaking wet and shoves Taeyeon straight into Baekhyun’s arms with a cat call and a quick escape back into the water. They wobble for a moment in the sand and then topple down unceremoniously, Taeyeon on top.

 

Jongin laughs as Baekhyun flushes dark red and tries to figure out where to put his hands. “Those two are the definition of bros.”

 

Sehun can’t help snorting. “Didn’t know the definition overlapped with fuck buddies.”

 

Jongin smirks mischievously. “Sometimes it does.”

 

Sehun tries to figure out what that exchange meant as they’re called over to the bonfire, spending the rest of the night singing drunkenly, playing Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare, and watching the flames climb higher and higher.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s dozed off until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ready to head back?” Joonmyeon asks, his head cocked to the side. Sehun looks around in confusion; the fire has fizzled out and all that remains on the beach are footprints and Sehun lying next to the embers of the fire. He rubs his eyes and smothers a yawn with the back of his hand. It’s a bit chilly.

 

It’s only when Joonmyeon takes a seat next to him that he realizes he hasn’t answered yet. “Did everyone else leave already?”

 

“Yeah. Jongin said he would wait for you, but we didn’t have any more vans.”

 

Sehun’s brain feels a bit sluggish. “So how are we getting back?”

 

“My bike’s over there,” Joonmyeon answers, nodding over to somewhere in the black distance. “But I’m fine with hanging out here for a while. I don’t need to deal with the aftermath of Chanyeol daring Baekhyun and Taeyeon to make out.”

 

Sehun smiles and leans closer into Joonmyeon. “Okay.”

 

“How’s your week been?” Joonmyeon asks. “I didn’t get a proper chance to ask you earlier.”

 

“It’s been great,” Sehun says sincerely. “Amazing. Jongin and I were talking about it earlier. It’s so nice to have somewhere to really belong.”

 

He blushes a little; he’s never been as comfortable with Joonmyeon as he is with Minseok. But the senior smiles at him.

 

“I’m so glad, Sehun.”

 

They listen to the waves crashing for a few more moments, and then Sehun lies down on the sand, stretching out. “It’s so comfortable here.”

 

Joonmyeon agrees, and lies down next to him. Sehun quickly cuddles into his side, soaking up his warmth. He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the moment, enjoy the feeling of a solid body against his, enjoy the sand a layer down still retaining some of the heat of the day. His hand finds its way to Joonmyeon’s.

 

They lie for a few moments, and Sehun decides he’ll need to work a bit harder for this one. He bites his lip before saying, “Remember in Never Have I Ever when we did never have I ever had sex on the beach?”

 

Joonmyeon laughs. “I can’t say I’ve ever done it.”

 

“Me neither,” Sehun replies with another laugh, rolling over onto his side, thighs pressing into Joonmyeon.

 

Joonmyeon hums thoughtfully. “Come here, then.”

 

Sehun grins and leans in, his lips pressing into Joonmyeon’s. Joonmyeon’s kisses are soft, but still controlling as he licks into Sehun’s mouth with purpose. Sehun rolls over on top of Joonmyeon, feeling the sand slide off his back. Joonmyeon reaches a hand into his hair and Sehun can feel the sand trickling down his neck and into his shirt. He breaks away from the kiss to laugh, brushing the sand out of Joonmyeon’s face.

 

“Here,” he says, and takes his shirt off for a makeshift blanket.

 

He lays it down on the sand and Joonmyeon pushes him down into it, planting his hands on either side of Sehun’s face as he kisses him again and grinds down into Sehun’s body. Things escalate quickly from there, Sehun struggling to get Joonmyeon’s clothes off as Joonmyeon murmurs praises against Sehun’s lips.

 

By the time they’re both naked, Sehun is aching for it. “I have lube in my back pocket. Do you have a condom?”

 

Joonmyeon nods and digs both out of the pile of clothes at their feet. “Legs up.”

 

He tucks his own shirt under Sehun’s ass and spreads the lube over his fingers. He looks at Sehun, as if for permission, as he pushes a finger against Sehun’s rim. At Sehun’s nod, he pushes inside and Sehun hums his approval. He can feel grains of sand everywhere, the feeling magnified against the sensitive flushed skin of his inner thighs.

 

Joonmyeon pushes Sehun’s legs up farther until he’s bent in half and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee before he adds the second finger, scissoring.

 

“Fuck, more,” Sehun pants when the third finger isn’t forthcoming.

 

Joonmyeon’s only response is to smirk when he finds Sehun’s prostate and Sehun’s back arches off the sand as he lets out a cry of pleasure. He busies himself with peppering kisses up and down Sehun’s thighs as he continues to finger Sehun half to death. He dribbles some more lube directly onto Sehun’s hole and Sehun wonders why he’s using so much when he’s fingering him so fucking slowly.

 

Sehun’s almost ready to beg by the time Joonmyeon puts in the third finger, and he fucks himself down on Joonmyeon’s fingers with vigor, his hard cock slapping against his belly and smearing precome there.

 

“I’m ready,” he says almost immediately.

 

Joonmyeon nods, but instead of pulling his fingers out he adds a fourth one, and Sehun gasps in surprise and pleasure.

 

“Is this okay?” Joonmyeon asks, and Sehun nods because the stretch is so fucking nice, and he trusts Joonmyeon.

 

He closes his eyes and thinks that he understands why Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo are together; they both have incredible patience and get off on some kinky shit.

 

“Sehun, I’m going to put my hand inside,” Joonmyeon warns, and Sehun’s cock twitches pathetically against his stomach.

 

“Okay,” he murmurs. He feels close already just from the constant teasing pressure on his prostate.

 

It takes some maneuvering for Joonmyeon to fit his entire fist inside, and Sehun feels tears coming to his eyes at the fullness. The breath shudders in and out of him as he adjusts, Joonmyeon planting more kisses on his thighs, his stomach, the tip of his cock. Sehun clenches experimentally and can’t help the moans that escape his lips when he realizes just how stuffed full he is. The pressure is delicious and all-consuming, and he wants more.

 

“You can--” he gasps. “You can--”

 

Joonmyeon smiles. He slowly unclenches his fist, pushing against Sehun’s inner walls, and Sehun whimpers and clutches onto Joonmyeon’s shoulders, the pleasure overwhelming. It only takes a few more moments of Joonmyeon clenching and unclenching for Sehun to come, untouched, on his stomach, with Joonmyeon still inside him, moaning in satisfaction as he feels Sehun clenching around him.

 

“Fuck, that was intense,” Sehun says as he lays back against the ground, the sand shifting underneath his back.

 

“You’re so hot,” Joonmyeon says with a sigh.

 

Sehun laughs when he remembers Joonmyeon’s fist is still inside him. “What about you?”

 

Joonmyeon raises an eyebrow. “Ready for round two already?”

 

Sehun does a quick once-over of Joonmyeon’s defined pecs and solid abs and nods. “Just kiss me again please.”

 

Joonmyeon laughs. “I’m going to take my hand out.”

 

Sehun nods, wincing when he feels Joonmyeon’s knuckles catching on his sensitive rim. Joonmyeon leans down for his kiss and Sehun winds his arms around Joonmyeon’s neck, wrapping his legs around Joonmyeon’s waist, the shirt sticky with sweat against his back.

 

Sehun can feel his hole fluttering around nothing, and he moans against Joonmyeon’s lips. There’s sand everywhere, sticking to the come on his stomach and the lube on his thighs. Surprisingly, it doesn’t make him uncomfortable. He just pushes up against Joonmyeon and gasps his praise as he feels Joonmyeon’s cock rubbing against his thighs.

 

“Fuck,” Sehun gasps finally. “You can fuck me now.”

 

Joonmyeon is out of breath as he pulls away, fumbling slightly as he slides the condom down his length. When he’s all lubed up, Sehun closes his legs around his waist and pulls him in, a smirk on his lips as he watches Joonmyeon line himself up. Sehun bets his hole is pretty and pink and wrecked.

 

“Okay?” Joonmyeon asks. At Sehun’s nod, he pushes inside, face against Sehun’s neck as he works his hips in tight circles.

 

“Yes!” Sehun praises as he runs his hands down Joonmyeon’s back and ass, Joonmyeon’s lips all over his neck and shoulder. He can hear the waves breaking as Joonmyeon fucks him nice and slow, breath hot on his neck. There’s a spattering of stars overhead, and he sees them in between the thrusts to his prostate that make him close his eyes and groan his pleasure.

 

Joonmyeon comes first, muffling his moan into Sehun’s skin and jerking Sehun off until he’s emptying into his fist. They lie like that for a while, Joonmyeon on top, and Sehun is almost tempted to sleep like this, but he knows he’ll regret it later.

 

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping after a fuck,” he says with a grin, and Joonmyeon laughs before standing up and grabbing Sehun’s hand to help him up.

 

The water is freezing, but Sehun get used to it after only a couple of minutes. Then he just floats, watching the stars, hand clasped in Joonmyeon’s and a faint smile on his lips.

 

…

 

Sehun’s ass is still sore when he climbs onto the back of Joonmyeon’s motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Joonmyeon’s waist. He figures it’s worth it when he gets to rest his head against Joonmyeon’s back and hold him close, the warmth of his body much needed after their swim. It takes about half an hour to make it back to the house in the nonexistent traffic of one o’clock in the morning. Sehun holds on to Joonmyeon and watches the beach melt back into the city, the lights across the river already familiar.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” he says with a stretch when they climb off the motorcycle in front of the house.

 

“Anytime,” Joonmyeon says, planting a surprisingly platonic kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “Tomorrow’s a big day so I’m going to head up to bed.”

 

Sehun nods and heads back inside with Joonmyeon. He doesn’t miss how Joonmyeon never even asked where he’d be sleeping tonight; Sehun’s roommate probably doesn’t even know he exists. Although he supposes tonight is the last night to get the last brother on his list.

 

He slips into the third floor lounge and onto the couch with every intention of just catching up on all the notifications on his phone, but somehow the couch is too comfortable and his eyelids are too heavy and in the end he falls asleep on the couch. He didn’t bother to turn the lights on, so the lounge is just a peaceful, quiet blackness.

 

It feels like not even two minutes later when he feels light prickling against his eyelids. He groans and flops over onto his belly, face buried in the couch cushions.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t know you were in here,” he hears, and the lights shut off into merciful blackness.

 

“Who is it?” Sehun asks after a few moments of silence during which he decides he’s not getting any sleep.

 

“Me,” comes the voice, closer, and sounding much more familiar.

 

Sehun cracks an eye and squints up at the owner of the voice. He smiles when he sees who it is and grabs onto his arm, clutching it to his chest and closing his eyes again. “Minseok.”

 

Minseok has black hair and an easy, wide smile. He’s easily the thickest brother; though Chanyeol is definitely taller, Minseok has more muscle mass on his smaller frame. Besides his pierced ears, the gorgeous tattoo of an Oriental dragon on his chest, and his frustrating habit of walking around the house naked, he’s wholesome enough that the administration made him an orientation leader, in charge of shaping the freshmen’s first perceptions of the university. Sehun immediately developed a massive crush on him, a crush like no other.

 

Because Minseok didn’t just have a nice face and a nice body; he didn’t just know how to show Sehun a good time; he actually listened to Sehun’s fears and worries; he actually cared enough to ask Sehun what he was up to after orientation activities and what his interests were.

 

“When did you get back?” Minseok asks quietly, a hand finding its way into Sehun’s hair.

 

Sehun hums and curls his body around Minseok. “One-thirty, maybe?”

 

Minseok laughs. “It’s four. Do you want to head back to my room? Maybe get some actual sleep?”

 

“That sounds nice, but this couch is too comfortable right now.”

 

“Don’t worry.”

 

Sehun smiles and lets himself relax, glad that Minseok is willing to just sit here in the darkness with him while he sleeps. But then he feels arms wrapping around him and he’s being lifted.

 

“What?” he yelps, eyes popping open and hands scrabbling for purchase.

 

“It’s okay. I won’t drop you, and my room is next door anyway,” Minseok says reassuringly.

 

Sehun winds his arms around Minseok’s neck and lets himself grin. Getting carried to the fraternity president’s room by the president himself doesn’t sound like a bad way to end the week. Besides, Minseok is so warm and solid, it’s easy to close his eyes and relax in Minseok’s arms.

 

Minseok lays him down on the bed and Sehun feels the bed dip as Minseok lies down as well. Sehun cracks an eye and looks cautiously around. The room is dark and, from what Sehun can tell, very tidy. It’s a massive step up from the dorm rooms, with enough space for two couches, a desk, and a shelf that spans an entire wall.

 

“Nice place you got here,” he mumbles, snuggling into Minseok’s side.

 

Minseok chuckles and places a hand on Sehun’s back. “You can sleep.”

 

Sehun tries, he really does. But the journey from the lounge to Minseok’s room seems to have been too much excitement for him, and he can’t fall back asleep. He wraps an arm around Minseok’s midsection.

 

“What were you doing in the lounge?”

 

“I was just wondering if I could get some work done,” Minseok sighs, other hand resting on Sehun’s arm, warm and solid.

 

“Sorry for distracting you.”

 

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t important.”

 

Sehun ponders his situation. The last brother and the last day of rush week. He props his chin up on his fist and looks up at Minseok’s face. His eyes are closed.

 

“Can we fuck?”

 

Minseok laughs. “Were you this blunt with the rest of the brothers?”

 

Sehun finds himself grinning. “No.”

 

“We can fuck,” Minseok answers slowly. “But on my terms.”

 

Sehun is intrigued. “What does that mean?”

 

“You don’t get to come until I say so.”

 

Sehun hums. “I trust you.”

 

Minseok leans closer, breath against Sehun’s face. His smile is gentle as he gives Sehun a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He sits back. “Even so, pick a safe word.”

 

Sehun’s heart is beating a lot faster than he remembered. He’s never done something like this before. But if he had to pick anyone, it would be Minseok. He’s experienced, and Sehun knows he’ll be okay. “How about  _ kokobop _ ?”

 

Minseok laughs. “What the fuck?”

 

“I’ll never say it by accident,” Sehun says with a shrug.

 

“Fair enough. Take off your clothes.”

 

Sehun is quick to comply, shedding his muscle tank and jeans and tossing them carelessly into a corner of the room. Minseok raises an eyebrow at it but doesn’t comment.

 

“What about you?” Sehun asks, eyes raking down Minseok’s body.

 

“You’ll have to wait for it,” Minseok answers simply, leaning down to kiss Sehun and palm him through his boxers.

 

Sehun groans and presses his body upwards, fingers pulling at the hem of Minseok’s shirt, but Minseok pushes back down firmly.

 

“Don’t make me tie you,” he murmurs against Sehun’s lips, his hands pinning Sehun’s wrists to the bed.

 

The thought sends a shiver down Sehun’s spine, but he whines and struggles a bit all the same, testing the limits of Minseok’s patience already. It’s ineffective against Minseok’s tight grip.

 

“Sehun,” he says warningly.

 

Sehun decides he doesn’t want to be deprived of the chance to feel up Minseok, so he sighs and settles for sucking on Minseok’s lower lip and wrapping his legs around Minseok’s waist. Satisfied, Minseok frees his hands and Sehun rests them on the bulge of Minseok’s biceps, running his palms over the toned muscle.

 

Minseok hasn’t stopped rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers, now wet with precum, and Sehun bucks upwards desperately, taking every bit of leeway Minseok is willing to give him.

 

“Minseok, please,” he whispers, and the hand against his crotch stops abruptly.

 

“Be patient,” Minseok says. “I know you can do it.”

 

And Sehun trusts him, so he waits as Minseok teases him almost to the brink of orgasm, only to pull his hand away at the last moment, leaving Sehun frustrated and wanting.

 

“That was good,” Minseok says. “You deserve a reward.”

 

He lifts his shirt above his head, exposing smooth abs and pecs and the fluid form of a blue dragon twisting around his chest, mouth closing around a nipple. He reaches down and puts Sehun’s hands on his chest as he leans forward and kisses him again, pressing so close that Sehun can feel his hard-on against his inner thigh.

 

Sehun moans into Minseok’s mouth and tries to pull him closer, rutting against Minseok’s body. “I need--”

 

He breaks off when Minseok begins to kiss down his neck, sucking a dark red mark onto his collarbone.

 

“What do you need?” Minseok asks, amused.

 

Sehun’s never been the embarrassed type. “I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Not yet,” Minseok says, and pulls down Sehun’s boxers, tossing them behind himself.

 

Sehun’s eyes widen when he realizes what’s happening, Minseok taking his swollen cock in his hand and giving it a kiss on the tip.

 

“It is quite pretty,” he admires. “I see what the others were saying now.”

 

He suckles on the tip a bit and Sehun clamps down on the urge to buck up, his fingers sinking into the mattress and his back arching away from the bed. Minseok takes his sweet time giving attention to the head, slowly working Sehun’s cock deeper into his mouth while one hand pins Sehun’s hips to the bed and the other strokes whatever his mouth can’t reach.

 

“Please,” Sehun gasps, because even though Minseok isn’t as skilled as Jongdae, Sehun has been too on edge for too long, and he can feel his toes curling into the mattress. “Please, Minseok, I want you in me.”

 

Minseok hums his disagreement and suddenly deepthroats Sehun, causing him to cry out and bite his lip to avoid fucking Minseok’s face. He squeezes his eyes shut and buries his hands in Minseok’s hair, his breath ragged as he listens to the slurping noises coming from between his legs.

 

“I’m--”

 

Minseok pulls off with another slurping noise, his mouth absolutely wrecked, and gives Sehun a wet smile. “How are you holding up?”

 

Sehun only moans and pulls Minseok close for a kiss, helping him take off his sweatpants and hurl them into a distant corner of the bedroom.

 

“Do you take off an article of clothing for every orgasm you deprive me of?” he pants in between kisses, and Minseok laughs.

 

“We’ll see.” He sits back as if to admire his work, and Sehun takes the moment to appreciate the view as well, Minseok’s sex-tousled hair flying every which way and his sculpted chest shiny with sweat. Sehun can see his cock straining against his boxers, forming a little wet spot on the front, and it looks thick and delicious and Sehun wants it in him immediately.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Minseok warns, “Be patient, Sehun, and you will be rewarded.”

 

“I think your dick is enough of a reward,” he says, and Minseok smirks.

 

“But I haven’t gotten a chance to eat out that sweet ass of yours.”

 

“Fuck,” Sehun swears as Minseok hoists Sehun’s legs over his shoulders and bends him so that his hole is exposed.

 

“Someone got it nice and loose for me,” Minseok admires, kissing around the swollen rim.

 

“Joonmyeon,” Sehun whines, digging his fingers into Minseok’s shoulders.

 

“That son of a bitch,” Minseok murmurs, and leans in, his tongue laving against Sehun’s entrance. He hums with pleasure. “So even this tastes like salt.”

 

Sehun squeezes his eyes shut again. He can feel himself floating off to somewhere far away, somewhere much higher and much simpler than Minseok’s bedroom. He’s still panting like he’s just run a marathon, and he can feel the slickness of the sweat on his back rubbing against the sheets, but he trusts Minseok, and he knows that he can do this.

 

“I want to hear you,” Minseok says, and pushes in so deep that his nose is pushed against Sehun’s balls, filthy noises filling the air.

 

Sehun moans and swears he could come from this alone, whines and pants escaping his lips as Minseok continues to eat him out like a starving man.

 

“I’m close,” he warns, and Minseok finally pulls away, noticeably out of breath as he finally, fucking  _ finally _ , steps out of his boxers and walks over to the dresser. His ass jiggles as he walks and Sehun’s mouth waters.

 

“Hurry,” he whines. “Fuck, Minseok, I need it, please. I need it, please--”

 

He’s interrupted by the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and Minseok sliding it on, a wicked smirk on his face.

 

“Fuck,” Sehun whines, and is on the brink of reaching up and grabbing Minseok while he lubes himself up when Minseok cuts him off.

 

“You’ve been so good, Sehun,” he says, tossing the bottle of lube to the side and leaning down to cage Sehun in with his arms. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

And Sehun preens under the compliment, his arms going up to wrap around Minseok’s neck as they kiss again, so sloppily now that they’re both this undone.

 

“Does this mean you’re finally going to fuck me?” Sehun asks as Minseok finally breaks away, and the fucking tease just drags the tip over Sehun’s ass a few times, letting the lube slide between his ass cheeks.

 

Sehun is livid, every muscle in his body tensed and trembling, as Minseok says, “You’ve been very patient, Sehun. You’ve been very good. Now, what is it that you want again?”

 

“I want you to fuck me!” Sehun all but shouts, and Minseok slides the tip in.

 

“What’s the magic word?”

 

“Please!” Sehun screams, and Minseok slams the rest of the way in, letting Sehun adjust as he wraps his legs around Minseok’s waist tightly.

 

Sehun can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and he breathes, “Move, you asshole.”

 

And Minseok finally complies, fucking him so good that Sehun doesn’t remember what felt like the lifetime of teasing leading up to this. He digs his fingernails into Minseok’s back and rakes long lines of red down the skin, his hips working overtime to meet Minseok’s thrusts.

 

“Yes, right there!” he gasps. “Just like that! Oh, fuck yes!”

 

“You are fucking loud,” Minseok pants, and Sehun only responds by being louder.

 

When Sehun feels it coming, he pulls Minseok close and kisses him, his hips moving in a quick, dirty grind as Minseok’s rhythm starts to fall apart and he finally comes with a scream, Minseok finishing not long after and lying there in Sehun’s embrace for a few moments before extricating himself and rolling off to the side.

 

Sehun only barely registers Minseok cleaning them off. He’s asleep within minutes from one of the best orgasms of his life. 

 

…

 

Sehun is woken by a hand on his shoulder. He blinks blearily at the light and through his eyelashes he makes out Minseok watching him in half amusement, half worry. He’s saying something that Sehun vaguely registers in the back of his mind.

 

“Fuck,” Sehun groans, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. “How long have I been asleep?”

 

Minseok glances at the time on his phone. “Fourteen hours?”

 

“Fuck.” Sehun flops back down on the bed and closes his eyes, stifling a yawn. “How much time did you say I have?”

 

“Half an hour. We’re meeting in the basement whenever you’re ready.”

 

Sehun groans all the way to the bathroom and through his shower, even though Minseok showers with him and very platonically helps work out the kinks in his back and neck. By the time he’s done showering and brushing his teeth, he feels a bit more human.

 

Minseok gets dressed quickly and tosses Sehun a shirt that was lying on the dresser. Sehun unfolds it and sees that it’s in the style of a baseball uniform, emblazoned with EXOPLANET across the front and his name across the back.

 

“I thought you’d be more creative than the year you were born for your number,” Minseok says as he shrugs on his own jersey.

 

“It was a good year, alright?” Sehun replies with a wink as he pulls the shirt over his shoulders. “Do you make jerseys every year?”

 

“It’s getting more common. My freshman year we did muscle tanks.”

 

“I want to see that on you,” Sehun says, already imagining it.

 

Minseok laughs. “Come on, let’s head downstairs.”

 

The basement is full with all of the members of the fraternity, some thirty guys. Sehun scans the room and sees Jongin.

 

“Where’s Taemin?” he asks as he falls into line next to him, Minseok heading over to stand next to Joonmyeon.

 

Jongin shrugs. “He liked Sigma Nu Epsilon better. Said they were more mainstream.”

 

“Huh,” Sehun says in surprise. He wants to ask Jongin more but the ceremony is just beginning.

 

Minseok is saying something, congratulating them for making it this far in the pledge process.

 

“You won’t be surprised to hear that the worst is still to begin,” Minseok says with a grin. “Earning your bid was just step one of becoming a true brother. Over the next few months, you’ll learn about EXO’s history, about our philanthropy, and about our culture. You’ll be tested on your commitment to your brothers and your worthiness to be here. You’ll be asked to trust us, to treat us as your family. And I can promise you that it will be one of the most fulfilling things you do as a brother. You will truly understand what that term brother means.

 

“But some of you may find that EXO is not for you, and we understand that. We encourage you to drop out at any point in the pledge process if you find that you’re not suited for EXO. It will save us all a lot of time. For those of you that stay, it will be the ride of your lives.”

 

His eyes meet Sehun’s as he says it, and Sehun swallows nervously. He’s never wanted anything more in his entire life than to belong to this group.

 

“Joonmyeon will lay down some ground rules.”

 

Joonmyeon steps forward, a bag in hand. It must be those 3D-printed logos.

“For the next two months, you will report directly to me. I will be the final authority on all issues regarding the pledge process. Pledge meetings will be every Tuesday night at 8, in this room. You have no assignments until the first meeting, except for this one.”

 

He pulls the logos out of the bag and tosses three to each pledge in turn as he explains. “In a fraternity, it’s easy to lose your sense of self by being overwhelmed by the other members and by the fraternity’s culture as a whole. You will defend yourself against the other brothers. This will be represented by these logos. Three strikes, you’re out.”

 

Sehun clutches his so hard that his fingers get pink indentations in them. He turns to look at Jongin, who has slid his into his pocket.

 

“I will also be assigning you your bigs,” Joonmyeon says.

 

He starts on the side of the room farthest from Sehun and Jongin, assigning each new pledge to a family lineage in turn. Sehun glances over at Jongin. He hopes they become part of the same lineage. He can’t imagine life without Jongin close to him.

 

Sehun knows Jongin’s body almost as well as he knows his own. His dark brown hair is swept to the side over a sharp jawline and hooded eyes, a smattering of piercings on each ear. He’s shorter than Sehun, has been for a while, but carries himself with a confidence Sehun is still reluctantly growing into. When he shifts in place Sehun can catch a glimpse of the tattoo on his finger. He knows there’s another one on his back and creeping up on his arms, a set of beautiful dark wings hidden under the shirt.

 

He thinks back to all the crazy shit they did together. All the times they snuck onto the high school’s campus, running around on the turf and screaming from the top of the bleachers, and the one time they tried smoking all of the herbs and spices in Mrs. Kim’s cupboard while lying on the roof of the biology building. All the times they biked the four miles to the beach, music blaring from the tinny speakers in one of their pockets, and the one time Sehun biked back with Jongin on his handlebars because his bike got a flat tire on the beach. All the times they slept over at each other’s houses, and the one time Jongin held Sehun the entire night after Sehun came out to him. All the times they skipped class to listen to grungy music in the little bunch of trees out back, and the one time Jongin came out to Sehun too while Nirvana’s “Smells Like Teen Spirit” played in the background.

 

Joonmyeon stops in front of them. “Jongin and Sehun, you’ll be joining my family lineage. We’re so happy to have you, and Kyungsoo will be your big.”

 

Kyungsoo wraps both of them in a big hug, and they all resurface with grins as Joonmyeon goes back over to stand next to Minseok. The room falls silent again.

 

“Now let’s party,” Minseok announces with a wide smile.

 

As far as parties go, it’s the most laidback one all week. Chanyeol DJs as Yixing tears up the dance floor with sinful body rolls and playful smirks to the hooting and hollering of Jongdae and Baekhyun on the couch. Only the frat’s favorite outsiders are here, only girls and unaffiliated guys. Sehun spots Amber laughing at something Minseok said as they lean on the wall in the hallway, and Sunyoung sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap, her long brown hair cascading over her bare shoulders.

 

“Your hair is different,” Sehun notes when he sits next to Baekhyun, eyeing the junior’s now black hair, streaks of red running through it at irregular intervals.

 

“It’s a fucking mullet!” Jongdae laughs, going to mess it up with his hand.

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “It was getting too long,” is his only explanation.

 

“I think it’s hot,” Jongin says as he approaches with two beers. Sehun catches the glint in Baekhyun’s eye and struggles not to laugh; it seems Baekhyun’s mission is to fuck his way through all of the new pledges.

 

Jongin hands one of the beers to Sehun and sits on his lap on the crowded couch, his head leaning against Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“How are you liking it so far?” Jongdae asks.

 

“It’s weird,” Sehun says over the thump of the bass. “I don’t feel any different. I guess I’ve been around you guys for too long.”

 

Baekhyun laughs and with a knowing smirk says, “You’ll definitely feel different after you’re initiated.”

 

Sehun can’t wait. He tosses back the rest of his beer and sets it down on the table, Jongin raising an eyebrow at him.  _ Fair _ , he thinks.  _ I don’t usually go this fast. _ He feels different tonight, though.

 

“Turn it up, DJ!” Jongdae yells as the song changes, and Chanyeol gives him the middle finger before cranking up the volume even more, almost ear-splitting.

 

Baekhyun drags Sehun and Jongin out to dance, his hands roaming all over Sehun’s ass as Yixing pulls them all into the circle of girls quickly forming around him.

 

Sehun smiles happily. He’s been waiting for this moment for so long, the moment that he truly belongs somewhere. He jumps and screams and laughs and Jongin laughs even harder at him because he’s never like this.

 

“Watch out!” Jongin yells suddenly and slaps Yixing’s wandering hand away from Sehun’s back pocket, where his logos are stashed deep inside his wallet. “We’re not safe here!”

 

Yixing protests as Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand and they race upstairs to safety, flipping the brothers off as they climb the stairs.

 

They find an empty lounge and close the door behind them, faces illuminated by only the lights from outside. It takes them a few seconds to catch their breaths as they stretch out on the couches, watching the party hoppers streaming past on the sidewalk outside.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jongin begins.

 

Sehun is confused. “About what?”

 

“Mostly about how much I want to kiss you.”

 

There’s some kind of ringing noise in Sehun’s ears. “What?”

 

Jongin laughs wryly. “Do you remember that time in tenth grade when we tried messing around with each other?”

 

Sehun nods, not trusting himself to say anything.

 

“I’ve been wondering what it would be like to try again. I mean, we were fifteen or sixteen, what did we know? It doesn’t make sense that we never gave it another shot. You’re my best friend, Sehun, but I wish we were more than that.”

 

He falls silent, and Sehun chews on his lip as he fixedly stares at a point anywhere that is not Jongin’s face.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin swears finally, sounding pained. “If I said too much, can we just pretend this never happened? Fuck, I didn’t mean to--”

 

“It’s fine,” Sehun cuts him off. “I’m just confused. Why now?”

 

Jongin sighs. “I used to think it would never work between us, no matter how hard we wanted it. We’ve been friends for so long, and never really…” He trails off, giving Sehun a nervous smile before continuing. “But coming here, and seeing the brothers. If Chanyeol and Baekhyun can handle fucking on the regular and still being best friends, I think we could handle it too.”

 

Sehun’s heart sinks. “...so you want us to be friends with benefits?”

 

“Shit, no, not exactly.” Jongin runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean it like that. Maybe we could be friends with benefits like Baekhyun and Chanyeol. But we could also be like Jongdae and Yixing and have a weird thing for each other but never go out. Or we could be like Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo and have an open relationship. I just figured that I’m tired of holding back because we have to define our relationship the normal way.”

 

Sehun feels himself smiling. “So what would our relationship be like, then? Are we going to fuck all the time, or be really cute and give each other random back hugs around campus, or maybe some of both?”

 

Jongin shrugs. “Probably some of both. We can figure it out along the way.” He leans forward, licking his lips. “Like right now, because I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Sehun leans forward the rest of the way and presses their lips together. “Is this okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Jongin whispers against his lips, pulling Sehun close by the back of his head.

 

Kissing Jongin is weird. He’s imagined it so many times, dismissed it just as many times, that the real thing is stranger than anything he’s ever thought about. And everything about Jongin is so familiar and comfortable, it’s weird to have it in this brand new context. Sure, he’s used to holding hands and cuddling and even smelling each other’s morning breath after a long night of gaming, but this is something else altogether. He likes it.

 

He breaks away after a few moments, smiling. “Thanks, Jongin.”

 

“What the fuck are you thanking me for?” Jongin asks with a laugh.

 

“I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to confess to you. To tell you the feelings I’ve had for years now.”

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “I think you just did.”

 

They both laugh.

 

“Do you want to cuddle?” Sehun asks, almost embarrassed by the platonic request.

 

“Sounds nice,” Jongin answers with a hum.

 

They curl up around each other in the same way they have a million times, their bodies easily fitting together, the feeling of each other so familiar. Except this time when Jongin rests his chin against Sehun’s shoulder Sehun presses a kiss to the top of his head, and when Sehun’s leg curls over Jongin’s waist, Jongin rubs circles into his ass, causing Sehun’s dick to twitch in interest. He wonders idly if they’ll end up fucking tonight. He doesn’t mind if they don’t--his dick is tired, and they have a long time to be together.

 

In the morning, they find a blanket over their shoulders and a spam of pictures in their EXO family lineage group chat--Sehun drooling onto Jongin’s head, Jongin’s shirt riding over his tummy, the obvious morning wood in his pants.

 

**_do_kyungsoo:_ ** fucking finally

 

**_baekhyunee_xoxo:_ ** id 3some that

 

**_pcyinthehouse:_ ** how bout we make it a 4some ;) ;) ;)

 

**_zyxzjs:_ ** congrats u 2 ur so cuteeeeee :0000

 

**_minseokie:_ ** good thing theyre not roommates omg

 

**_kimjm:_ ** no this is bad it means no lounge at the house is safe…

 

**_JONGDAE:_ ** you guys can use our room if we can watch ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried to tag things well, so let me know if I missed anything.


End file.
